Kadang Dua Terlalu Banyak
by Riss13
Summary: Al bukanlah Dumbledore atau pun Snape. Ia hanya Al Potter.


Menjadi seorang Potter bukanlah hal yang mudah, terlebih jika namamu adalah Albus Severus Potter._Yeah_, ayahnya, Harry Potter, merasa tidak puas memberikan hanya 1 nama Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts untuk namanya, Ia memutuskan untuk menempelkan 2 sekaligus. 'Tidak heran,' pikirnya, 'bukan dia sendiri yang memakai nama tersebut.'

"Hei, Al," panggil sahabat sekaligus saudara sepupunya, Rose Weasley, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa," elak Al. Walaupun Rose adalah sahabat baiknya, tetapi menurutnya tidak semua hal perlu diceritakan. Terlebih hal konyol seperti membenci asal namanya sendiri. Rose mungkin akan menertawakannya. Ralat, Rose pasti akan menertawakannya dan menganggap Ia berlaku seperti anak kecil.

"Al. Hei, bumi pada Albus. Abus Severus Potter!" Rose setengah berteriak, kesal pada Albus yang tetap diam dan tidak mengindahkan kehadirannya.

"Iya, iya," Al buru-buru menjawab, "Aku sudah dengar sejak panggilanmu yang pertama, tidak perlu berteriak begitu. Pendengaranku masih normal."

"Yeah," Rose memutar bola matanya, "Kata orang yang sudah duduk mematung selama 15 menit semenjak kedatangan sahabatnya sendiri. Bayangkan itu." Wajah Rose terlihat sedikit kecewa. Rambut merahnya –ciri khas Weasley- terlihat menggantung lemas menutupi wajahnya.

Al segera memutar posisi duduknya agar dapat melihat Rose lebih jelas, dia merasa bersalah karena membuat saudaranya sedih. 'Rose hanya berusaha bersikap layaknya sahabat dan dia mendiamkannya.' keluh Al dalam hati.

"Rose," Al memanggil, "Maaf. Benar-benar bukan bermaksud menyakitimu, hanya saja tadi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Rose masih diam.

"Hei, jangan marah lagi dong," Al membujuk, "akan kukatakan apa yang kupikirkan tadi asal kau berjanji tidak akan menertawakanku."

Sahabatnya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

"Rose?"

"Apa?" bilang Rose.

"Huh?" Al menjawab agak bingung.

Rose menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi matanya dengan tidak sabar, "Katakan apa yang tadi kau pikirkan?"  
"Umm.."

"Al..," Rose mulai mengentakkan kakinya ke lantai, "Kau mulai membuatku kehilangan kesabaran, tahu? Apa sih yang sebegitu rahasianya sampai kau tidak mau bilang?"

Al menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Rose, "Berjanjilah kau tak akan tertawa."

"Baiklah," jawab Rose singkat.

Hening sejenak.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya-tanya mengapa orang tuamu memberimu nama Rose?" Tanya Al pelan.

Rose berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Inikah yang membuatmu diam sejak tadi? Asal namamu?" Tidak ada nada gurauan sedikit pun pada kata-katanya.

Al hanya mengangguk sebelum menjelaskan, "Bukan berarti Aku tidak suka pada Albus Dumbledore atau Severus Snape. Albus adalah seorang tokoh yang hebat, legenda. Sedangkan Snape, _well_, dia adalah dia, seorang pahlawan. Mereka berdua adalah tokoh yang hebat, Tapi…"

"Kau merasa orang-orang cenderung membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan mereka berdua?" potong Rose.

"Yeah," Al menjawab, "Aku merasa semua orang memiliki harapan yang terlalu tinggi padaku. Mereka sepertinya berharap aku akan menjadi seperti mereka, bahkan lebih hebat lagi. Kejutan, aku bukan mereka. Aku…"

"Albus Severus Potter." Rose tersenyum sembari menjawab, "Anak kedua keluarga Potter, pintar, sarkastik, loyal, kadang bodoh, dan sahabat terbaik yang bisa seseorang miliki."

"Aku tahu," sambung Rose, "dan orang-orang yang dekat denganmu juga tahu itu, Mereka tidak pernah berusaha membandingkanmu dengan Dumbledore atau pun Snape."

"Benarkah?" Al setengah bertanya.

Rose mengangguk, "Percayalah. Lagipula, jangan perdulikan kata-kata orang lain tentang siapa itu Albus Potter, jadilah dirimu sendiri." Rose mendekat ke arah Al, "Kemarilah, akan kuberitahu suatu rahasia." Kemudian Ia berbisik, "Menurutku, kau lebih baik daripada mereka berdua."

Al tersenyum mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya itu, 'Kadang-kadang membagi masalah pada Rose sekonyol apa pun itu jauh lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.'

"Thanks, Rose."

Rose nyengir, "Yah, walaupun kadang-kadang namamu memang terdengar konyol sih."

Al hanya bisa mendelik marah ke arah Rose.


End file.
